La verdad sobre Jaken
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Kagome no puede dejar de pensar… qué tendrá el sapito…


Jaken. Humor/Parodia.  
Advertencias: fic basura, temas adultos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a la gran Rumiko. Este delirio, sólo puede salir de una cabeza tan mal mal mal como la mía.

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Pues... todavía no sé con qué cara publico esto. Es casi una nota de suicidio esto(?). Espero que se diviertan un rato.

Ari, sí, porque sé que estás leyendo, es para vos, porque sólo con vos pueden salir estas ideas tan jodidamente bizarras, mujer. ¡Te quiero tanto!

* * *

#Jaken, el dios del sexo.

_Qué tendrá el sapito..._

Kagome no podía dejar de pensar.

Estaba un poco (bastante) cansada de Rin.

Quería a la joven, pero había estado _toda_ la mañana casi lloriqueándole por el tema de Sesshômaru. ¿Y ella qué? Apenas si podía decirle "cuñado" sin que la matara, a pesar de que luego tenía que soportar los berrinches de su esposo. Estaba hasta la coronilla de escuchar a la jovencita y encima se había puesto en plan de "¡por fa, Kagome, charla con él!", y que le diga Kami-sama qué demonios le iba a decir a Sesshômaru. "Disculpa, Sesshômaru, Rin está ansiosa por ser la madre de tus hijos, ¿te molestaría mucho llevártela para tu castillo? Yo ya le enseñé cómo funciona lo del agujero y tu instrumento. ¡Ahí me avisas!".

¡No!

Suspiró, mirando hacia el sofá, donde dormía el niño. Tenía los cabellos negros como ella, y las orejas de perro sobre su cabeza, como su padre. Luego frunció el ceño. Su padre, hermano de Sesshômaru. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. ¡No! Debía detenerse. Se despeinó los cabellos, ya rozando la desesperación, y en ese momento, para salvarle la vida, entró Sango, precediendo su entrada con dos golpes rítmicos en la puerta de madera.

—Hola, Kagome —saludó, con una sonrisa—. Ya veo, InuYasha tampoco ha llegado aún.

La sacerdotisa negó e invitó a su amiga a sentarse, cosa que ella iba a hacer de todos modos. Igual, no le prestó mayor atención. Tenía esos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, sin apartarse, como una nube bien densa. Sango sonrió, divertida, y se arrimó un poco más en la mesa, hacia ella.

—Rin te tiene preocupada, ¿eh?

—¿Preocupada?

La exterminadora rió, divertida.

Preocupada no era la palabra exacta; terriblemente _irritada_ se amoldaba más. Rin había estado rogándole en primera instancia a Kaede; luego a Miroku, que era un gran sabio; intentó una vez con InuYasha, que la sacó volando, y esa vez era su turno. Kagome de aquí, Kagome de allá, Kagome esto, Kagome lo otro. ¡Kagome, haz algo! ¡Kagome, ayúdame! Y Kagome, como se imaginarán, tenía las pelotas desdibujadas.

Y eso sin contar que no tenía pelotas.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Kagome parpadeó, confundida, y luego observó a su amiga con el ceño sumamente fruncido.

—¿Por qué debería hacer algo? ¡No hay nada en mi poder!

—Despertarás a Shin —rió la exterminadora, conociendo más que bien qué significaba despertar a los críos. Tenía tres, ahora jugando con Kaede y Rin, y uno en camino creciendo en su vientre—. ¿Intentarás hablar con Sesshômaru?

Kagome rió divertida y se incorporó para preparar té para ambas.

Hablar con Sesshômaru. Pff, por supuesto, ya había estado pensando en eso, y no, la verdad que no le sonaba un poquito que pudiera ella lograr algo, aunque fuera incluso capaz de iniciar conversación alguna.

—Si no hablas con él, Rin seguirá intentando, pero conmigo —soltó Sango, pasando una mano por su panzota—. Yo necesito tranquilidad.

Kagome comenzó a reír y la exterminadora la siguió a los pocos segundos.

Y Kagome otra vez se ahogó en sus pensamientos. Porque, para ella, esa era la única de las razones que se amoldaban al porqué Sesshômaru no aceptaba que Rin fuera con ella. Después de todo, Kagome sabía lo que eran buenas sesiones de sexo, y no, no las cambiaría por nada.

Se le habían ocurrido otro millar de razones del porqué el demonio no permitía que viajara con él, pero, indudablemente, esa era la más divertida, y no sólo eso… explicaba también _otro montón de cosas._ Y cuando hay algo que explica otro _montón_ de cosas, pues, joder, seguramente eso sea un "algo" muy importante. Y no sólo muy importante, si no también, muy acertado.

Ella lo sabía porque convivía día a día con InuYasha, y estaba acostumbrada a tener que sacar conclusiones y averiguar por sí misma los motivos. InuYasha era así, y ya era parte de su vida. Eran cosas que manejaba más que bien. Y, lo peor, cuando algo se le metía en esa cabezota cubierta de cabellos negros, no se iba hasta que lo visualizaba concretamente.

—Kagome —volvió a llamar la exterminadora—, ¿acaso me estás escuchando?

—¿Miroku otra vez quiere tener sexo aunque estés con esa panza?

Sango junto las cejas.

—Por supuesto —gruñó—. ¡Claro que quiere! ¡Ya vamos a tener cuatro críos! ¡Por supuesto que quiere!

Kagome sonrió, triunfante.

—Pero no era eso lo que te estaba contando.

La mujer siguió sonriendo, pero puso una mueca nerviosa, pasándose una mano por el cabello largo y despeinado. No se encontraba tan mal a pesar de que dormía poco a causa de Shin (y de InuYasha, que la mitad de las veces decidía no levantarse él en su lugar, a pesar de ser medio demonio). Lo sorprendente era lo bien que estaba Sango, a pesar de estar por ser madre por cuarta vez.

—No sé en qué andas pensando —farfulló Sango. Luego tranquilizó la mirada—. Ya, ¿es por InuYasha? Ya volverá, no debe tardar.

Kagome asintió.

No, no temía por InuYasha. No se podía sacar la imagen mental de la cabeza y estaba empezando a volverla loca. ¿Qué tan mal podía llegar a quedar del coco pensando así? Si seguía guardándose los pensamientos, acabaría en un psiquiátrico… lo malo es que no había ninguno en la era Sengoku. Pero tampoco podía ir por ahí gritándolo, y menos ir a preguntarle al mismo Sesshômaru qué pasaba. ¿Y si charlaba sus dudas con Sango?

La miró de reojo. La exterminadora la miraba preocupada, pero también como si fuera una excentricidad, como un mono haciendo acrobacias sobre una cuerda floja al tiempo que hacía malabares y escupía fuego por la boca. Al segundo se dio cuenta del porqué, se había llevado las manos a la boca, casi mordiéndose las uñas, y doblaba las rodillas un poco, mirando a ningún punto fijo y mascullando en voz baja retazos sueltos de su conversación interna.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Sango —respondió, tomando asiento. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza un momento, hasta que se decidió, pasados unos segundos—. De acuerdo, te lo diré.

Sango abrió los ojos, ahora asombrada.

—Ya…

—No, no estoy embarazada.

Sango suspiró, desilusionada. Que ella quería ser tía de nuevo…, y dejar de hacer tía a toda la aldea, que, por lo visto, era el plan macabro de Miroku.

—Estuve pensando el asunto de Rin… y Sesshômaru.

La exterminadora asintió, instándola a seguir hablando.

¿Cómo seguir la conversación? ¿"Creo que lo más probable es que el hermano de InuYasha es bisexual"? Pues no, no era la mejor forma. Menos si Rin o InuYasha estaban alrededor. Rin era demasiado susceptible, e InuYasha demasiado crédulo. Incluso se había creído que si no cambiaba los pañales de Shin él, el niño terminaría con una patología extraña que titulaban, en su época, "ElNiñoCagaLaCamaDelPadre". (Se lo había dicho en su mejor estado de lucidez e irascibilidad, un lunes a las cuatro de la mañana, durmiendo un promedio de tres horas por día durante tres días, a causa de Shin y de sus labores diarios).

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sin dar respuesta. Sango entrecerró los ojos.

Pero sí… si todo tenía sentido así… Sango la comprendería.

Supuso.

—Creo que… —empezó.

—Sí…

—Creo que Jaken es un dios del sexo.

Silencio.

Bueno, tal vez exageró diciendo "un dios del sexo"; también podría haber dicho "Puede ser que Jaken de una buena sesión", "puede ser que Jaken tenga un buen paquete", "puede que Jaken le esté dando dulce azúcar a Sesshômaru en este preciso momento, _ouh yeah_".

Sango arqueó una ceja, y medio movió la cabeza a un lado, intentando encontrar el sentido a sus palabras y la relación de ellas con el asunto de Sesshômaru y Rin. Y bueno, no tardó en aparecer. Se llevó una mano a la panza, mientras la acariciaba en grandes círculos, y se tiraba hacia atrás en la silla. Pareció meditar un momento, balanceando las ideas en su mente.

"Jaken, el dios del sexo".

Primero se rió fuertemente de repetirlo en su mente, y Kagome tomó eso casi como un insulto, desviando la vista, enfocándola con rabia en su taza de té y tomando rápidamente de ella.

Tenía ganas de gritarle "¡es en serio!". Pero… ¿en serio? Jaken era lo más parecido a un… sapo bizarro con ojos amarillos saltones y pico de ave. Y llevaba un largo bastón con dos cabezas… Ay, ya, ¡mírenla pensando en eso de nuevo!

Sango la miró con la expresión esa de "estás pensando en eso, sí, sí", así que se dio cuenta de inmediato que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza. ¡Es que, mírenla! Pensando en Jaken de esa forma. Ya hasta le entraban las malditas ganas de vomitar.

La exterminadora, por su lado, estaba en la misma. La verdad que, en principio, la suposición de Kagome no le parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza. Hablaba del maldito sirviente de Sesshômaru y el mismo Sesshômaru compartiendo… cosas. _Esas_ cosas. Y le estaba entrando un revoltijo en el estómago increíble, y hasta el niño dentro suyo sentía ganas de dar arcadas.

Pero bueno, Miroku le había enseñado que había que pensarse las cosas muchas veces antes de rechazar algo. Porque "todo es posible", y sí, todos en la aldea lo sabían. Todo era posible, entonces, ¿por qué no?

Basándose en la hipótesis de que Jaken en verdad era un dios del sexo, había que armar el resto de la historia. Mm… Sango se lo pensó bien. Demasiado bien, porque no le encontraba ni un motivo para tomarse eso en serio.

Sesshômaru mantenía a Jaken en su grupo desde tiempos _inmemoriales_. Que ni su puto abuelo tendría idea de cuándo se conocieron. Tanto Sesshômaru como Jaken debían de tener sus miles de años, y, si no fueran youkais, estaría bien momificarlos de una buena vez. Así que sí, ellos ya llevaban su tiempito juntos.

Eso no significaba nada. Cierto.

Siguió pensando, masajeando su panzota, fijando la vista en ningún punto en particular.

Sesshômaru había intentado matarlo alguna que otra vez. No estaba del todo segura de eso, pero podría apostarlo. Mm… en todo caso, Jaken seguía a su lado, así que muerto no estaba.

Eso tampoco era nada. No lo mató, gran cosa.

Jaken se había encargado de cuidar todo el tiempo a Rin, bajo las órdenes del demonio de la estola. Y también recibía continuos golpes, pero no exactamente por parte de Sesshômaru, más que una u otra vez. Así mismo, la pequeña Rin, una jovencita que ahora era toda una mujer, estaba en la aldea, mientras que Jaken… síp, seguía viajando con Sesshômaru.

Pero eso tampoco significaba nada. Incluso lo trató de niñera, ¿por qué? No, no era nada, no era nada fuerte para sostener eso. Eran puras excusas, seguro de las que usó Kagome para crearse ese delirio.

¿Qué podría ser? Bueno, suponiendo que Sesshômaru era homosexual, Jaken debía _tener algo_ para satisfacer a semejante demonio. ¿No? Si Jaken requería _tener_ _algo_, sin duda eso era un buen paquete o una buena técnica. ¿Cierto? Sí, cierto.

Jaken bien podría llevar un buen paquete bajo esas ropas que usaba. Sí… podría ser. Eran ropas grandes, nunca se fijó si tenía bulto… Jaken bien podría tener una buena técnica, sobre todo considerando que vaya a saber uno qué hacía con esos largos dedos verdes, o qué habilidades ocultas tenían las dos cabezas de su báculo...

Sí… Jaken en realidad podría esconder muchas cosas bajo esa apariencia verde y chillona.

Pero… ¿eso significaba que Sesshômaru no aceptaba a Rin en sus viajes por culpa de que Jaken era un dios del sexo? Vaya uno a saber si, más allá de Jaken tener todas esas envidiables cualidades, le daba _matraca_ al gran youkai. Tal vez… tal vez y sólo tal vez dado ese caso, ¡pero no podían asegurarlo!

—No creo que sea eso, Kagome.

La chica hizo una mueca triste.

—Para mí es la única explicación posible —soltó, segura de sí misma—. Si Jaken mantiene a Sesshômaru feliz y contento lejos de aquí,… viajando por tierras inhóspitas…, llenándolo de sensaciones que sólo él puede brindar...

Sango frunció el ceño.

Ya hasta le estaba entrando una puta envidia.

—¿Crees que sea tan bueno?

—¡Qué duda cabe! —siguió la sacerdotisa, ahora entusiasmada. Sus ojos castaños brillaron levemente—. Ya has visto su báculo.

—Sí, me imagino que puede hacer muchas cosas interesantes con eso.

—¡Yo igual!

Se sonrieron levemente y callaron un momento al ver que Shin se removía en sueños. Luego volvieron a observarse.

—¿Y crees que puede tener un buen… ya sabes, un buen equipo?

Sango pareció meditarlo un momento.

—¿Sabes? Creo que sí —respondió. Guardó silencio unos segundos y continuó—. Ahora los comentarios de Miroku cierta vez tienen sentido.

—¿De qué?

—¡Bueno! —Sango la miró divertida—. Imagínate que Sesshômaru vio a Rin todo este tiempo como una hija, me decía. Eso puede suceder.

Kagome asintió.

—Pero… no sé, corren ciertos rumores de que Sesshômaru, con todo este tiempo y estas visitas a la aldea, siente algo más por ella —siguió, mirando a Kagome casi con ferocidad—. Ha pasado el tiempo y Rin es toda una mujer, un excelente partido, y si Sesshômaru no se apura, se la quitarán. —Se pausó un momento, incrementando el suspenso— Miroku dijo que Sesshômaru debe sentirse mal o algo para no llevársela.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Estará en una encrucijada?

—¡Qué crees! —soltó la exterminadora—. ¡Por supuesto! Imagínate, te llevas a tu enamorado a vivir contigo, pero pierdes las sesiones de sexo _extraordinario_ que te da tu sirviente. Y me imagino que Jaken se enojaría mucho si la cambia por una humana, y ya podría ir olvidándose de recibir ese dulce néctar que esconde.

—De hecho —murmuró Kagome, con tristeza—. Si lo hubiera sabido antes…

—Ya es muy tarde para eso —refunfuñó Sango, admirando su anillo de compromiso—. ¿Crees de todos modos que Jaken podría vernos como una posibilidad?

Kagome se sentía en una fiebre de noche de verano pensando aquello. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al imaginarse a Jaken vestido con sólo los pantalones, como solía hacer InuYasha cuando quería seducirla y llevarla a la cama. El pecho varonil, verde, apenas trabajado la deslumbraría un momento, antes de recaer en esos ojos castaños remarcados por un amarillo no tan brillante como el de InuYasha.

A pesar de toda la sensualidad que emanaba de esa imagen en su mente, fija como una fotografía, no pudo sentirse caliente con la mirada de Sango clavada en la suya.

—Deja de pensar, cochina —río la exterminadora—. Aish, ¿qué crees? Fantaseando con ese sapo.

—Pero me pregunto en serio qué tendrá para que Sesshômaru lo mantenga todo el tiempo a su lado…

Sango la miró como gritando algo obvio. ¡Pues todo lo que acababan de decir! Una excelente táctica, un excelente manejo de sus partes, una buena llevada a cabo de sus estrategias, un buen equipo, una sonrisa pícara, incluso unos buenos masajes incluidos… ¡Sí!, incluso estaba segura de que hacía un trabajo increíble con cierta zona delicada…

¡Qué andaba pensando! ¡Ay, se estaba volviendo loca!

—Otra que Afrodita —murmuró Kagome, algo confundida por sus propios pensamientos respecto al demonio.

—¿Afrodita? —preguntó Sango, divertida, ya sabiendo quién era la gran diosa griega—. ¡Jaken _es_ Afrodita! —exclamó, elevando las manos en señal de revelación—. Sí, castigado por los dioses por ser tan jodidamente sensual, esclavizado a una eterna vida vacía, sólo llena de sexo con gente como Sesshômaru, enviado a la tierra en forma de sapo, asquerosamente verde y chillón. ¡Pero sigue siendo un dios del sexo!

Kagome tenía la mirada brillante y ganas de gritar.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—¡Por supuesto! Y eso explica por qué se comporta como chica a veces —agregó, entusiasmada—, porque está en su periodo. Ni los dioses se salvan de eso.

_Qué va_, de eso seguro, pensó la sacerdotisa.

Incluso podía imaginarse a Sesshômaru desnudo, envuelto por la estola blanca y larga, escudando sus partes, tirado sobre una manta suave de piel de tigre de váyase a saber dónde, y a Jaken, luego, acercándose peligrosamente, como un león a su presa, con la mirada ardiente. Sesshômaru ahí, solo, vacilante, observándolo caminando hacia él con el verde de su rostro iluminado por la luz de las velas que destellan en la cueva. Jaken, vestido sólo con un taparrabos, y su torso desnudo, trabajado por todo ese ejercicio diario, llevando en una mano a su báculo (regalo de Sesshômaru claro, él no era ningún idiota), ambas cabezas sacando la lengua, en una invitación a jugar. Podía ver a Sesshômaru retorciéndose de placer de la sola imagen de Jaken corriendo hacia él en cámara lenta con su pico entreabierto, con música romántica de fondo.

_Ay, que me moj..._

—¡No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto!

—No digas nada, mujer —soltó Sango, abanicándose de pronto, con calor corporal. Tenía las mejillas coloradas—. Si Miroku se entera, le agarra un ataque.

Kagome asintió, abanicándose así misma también, y pasó a observar de reojo a Shin, que seguía durmiendo en el sofá, absorto de las conversaciones y pensamientos que había en esa cocina.

_Por Kami-sama, que no sueñe nada de lo que dijimos hoy…_

Y si InuYasha se enteraba, ¿qué? Seguro se le moría ahí mismo. Eso de que las mujeres prefieran a alguien más débil que uno, era como un golpe _tan_ bajo. Pero no se trataba de fuerza, no. No se trataba de tamaño, no (InuYasha y su obsesión por Colmillo de Acero…). Se trataba de maña, de táctica, señores. Y ahí estaba, la estrategia misma encarnada en un sapo algo vomitivo a simple vista.

La curiosidad la embargaba por completo. Si Jaken era la mitad de bueno de lo que las dos mujeres en esa cabaña pensaban… pues, joder, que ya estaban haciendo las valijas.

No, no, _concéntrate._

Debía concentrarse, ¡no se trataba de eso! Se trataba de la encrucijada que vivía Sesshômaru, y del sufrimiento de la pobre Rin, y todo a causa de un dios del amor demasiado sexy para pisar ese mundo.

—Bueno —comenzó Sango, comenzando así una declaración contundente—. Sin duda, si fuera Sesshômaru, también me tomaría mis años para pensarlo. Eventualmente, vendrá por Rin. Déjalo que disfrute.

—Sí.

Las mujeres sonrieron, sonrojadas, y pasaron a beber el té ya frío, algo avergonzadas de compartir esos pensamientos.

Kagome no podía dejar de imaginarse un encuentro con Jaken. No por nada de _eso_. Nomás quería preguntarle si todo eso era algo cercano a la verdad.

Y, ¡joder!, la única respuesta que escuchaba una y otra, y otra, y otra vez en su mente era:

—_Nena, te lo digo ya… Sessh es mi perra._

* * *

Fin.

* * *

¿Qué esperaban de una idea que inicia a medianoche con charlas entre amigas y finaliza a eso de las dos de la mañana del día siguiente, a manos de una mujer como yo, con la mente algo quemada ya? NADA, pues NADA, eso mismo.

¿Fic basura? ¡Sí, señor! Son tan jodidamente divertidos que me dan ganas de hacerme pis encima, ouhyeah.

Diganme ahora qué les pareció. ¡Los amo!

_Mme_.


End file.
